Snow Business
Snow Business is a 1953 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng Title The cartoon's title is a pun on "show business." Plot A security guard refuses to let Granny drive her car back into the mountain cabin because the roads are blocked due to a bad snowstorm, but Granny pleads to be let through because her bird and cat would starve inside the cabin. Meanwhile, friends Sylvester and Tweety are alone in Granny's mountain cabin. A radio report announces that due to heavy snow the roads will be blocked for six weeks. Sylvester nervously checks the cabin for food but finds nothing but boxes and boxes of bird seed. He tries to talk Tweety into being cooked, first in a sailboat in a kettle on the stove, then ice skating in an oiled frying pan. Meanwhile, a hungry mouse (whom is more desperate for food than Sylvester is) keeps trying to eat Sylvester, and has better luck in eating Sylvester than Sylvester's own attempts in eating Tweety. Granny finally arrives on snowshoes with a backpack full of food, but it's just more bird seed, much to Sylvester's disappointment. Sylvester munches the bird seed miserably, but the mouse has one last try at eating Sylvester. When Tweety asks Sylvester how he liked the bird seed, the mouse bites him on the tail, Sylvester yells and flies up in the air. Tweety says "Aw, come now, it can't be that bad.", as the cartoon ends. Availability *(1991) VHS - Christmas Looney Tunes UK (with the original ending) *(1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety *(1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents:Tweety: Home Tweet Home *(1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 13: Comic Cat-Tastrophies *(2001) DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 2, with restored end card *(2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc 3, with restored end card *(2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy, USA has Golden Collection print. The European box has the VHS/TV unrestored transfer. *(2018) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Sylvester and Tweety *(2019) DVD - Stars of Space Jam Collection Volume 1 Censorship *When this short was shown on CBS, the part where the hunger-crazed mouse sticks Sylvester's tail in a toaster and Sylvester extinguishes the flames with an ashtray was cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-s.aspx Notes * This short provides an anomaly in the Sylvester & Tweety pairings: In this one, Tweety and Sylvester start off as friends, and it also also a rare short in these Tweety/Sylvester pairings where Sylvester is in the role of a victim instead of being the aggressor; in this case Sylvester attempts to eat Tweety because he would starve, and is also the prey of a crazed mouse whom is desperate for food. * The short was later remade as the Pink Panther short "Pinknic" in 1967. * This is the first short where Tweety never uses his phrase "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" * For reasons unknown, the original ending card was lost when many later prints replaced the end card with a 1959-60 MM end card. When this short was later digitally remastered and restored and released on the Japanese DVD I Love Tweety Vol 2. and Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, the original end card was plastered from another cartoon in the 1948-49 or 1952-53 seasons to look like the original end card. For unknown reasons, it is unknown why WB did not do this for "Kit for Cat" on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 as the original end card from this short could have been used for that short. * For reasons unknown, the European version of the Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy uses the unrestored VHS transfer, thus keeping the 1959-60 MM end card. However, the American version of the DVD set uses the Japanese DVD/Golden Collection DVD print.https://vimeo.com/370476310 Gallery Snow Business (1953) with altered ending card|Altered Ending Card from VHS References External Links * Snow Business at the Internet Movie Database * Snow Business at SuperCartoons.net * Snow Business at B98.TV * Snow Business on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1953 Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Carlos Manríquez Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet